


Most wonderful time of the year

by Nana_Evans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, No angst at all, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Evans/pseuds/Nana_Evans
Summary: Clint really liked Christmas. He really did. But why, oh why, did it have to be so cold during it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	Most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1989vissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989vissy/gifts).



Clint really liked Christmas. He really did. But why, oh why, did it have to be so cold during it?

And why did he have to get stuck out in the cold right on Christmas day?!

"I thought this was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year."

Clint was startled from his brooding by Bucky's shaking voice coming from deeper into the cave they had decided to pass the night.

"Oh, but it is. They just forget to mention that all that wonderfulness is happening South of the Equator. Like in Brazil." 

"Then I guess Natasha must be enjoying her mission a lot better than us." Clint took a moment to imagine how much fun he would be having if they were in Brazil right now, cursed Nat for not changing missions with them and then went right back to trying to build a fire.

"You know, Bucky, you really should've let Shuri put a laser on that arm. It sure would've come in handy right about now." He said absentmindedly, focused on the first wisps of smoke coming out of the almost-but-not-quite dry wood he'd managed to find. "You know how they say that where there's smoke, there's fire? I really wish that was true right 'bout now."

That only got him a grunt of acknowledge. He looked at Bucky from the corner of his eyes and, fuck, super soldiers should never look that pitiful. Bucky was blue lipped and shivering, hugging his knees to try and conserve some body heat. It really sucked that his boyfriend got the knock off serum and had a really bad time dealing with the cold. Or maybe it was just the bad associations it had for him. Or something else entirely, he wasn't an expert. But he was almost a boy scout once, and damn it, he _would_ build this-

"YES! Good news, babe, we're not gonna freeze to death today!"

That seemed to perk him up a bit and Bucky started to shuffle closer to the fire. Clint shimmed between Bucky and the rock wall and hugged him from behind to try and warm him up a little more.

"Better?" He asked while rubbing the flesh arm and the place where the shoulder met the metal, that always gave Bucky problems.

"Yeah. Never better."

"You're a really lousy liar, Buck."

"Am not. Just too cold to try" And, yeah, that was fair. At least his lips were coming back to their normal rosy colour, probably a result of being as close to the fire without burning themselves as they possibly could.

"I'm sorry we're stuck here. I had a much better plan for this Christmas." And yeah, they were not grandiose plans, but he had planned. That was already more effort than he put in anything else in his life.

"Not your fault, darlin'. But remind me to never let me take a mission from Steve without looking where it's going to be, ok?"

"Sure. Though it was for a good cause."

"Getting Steve and Sam laid is not a good enough cause, Clint." Clint chuckled at that and wrapped himself more tightly around Bucky. In his opinion, getting Steve laid meant he would hog Bucky a little less and that meant _Clint_ would get laid more, so totally a good cause.

They spent some time in silence, just watching the fire crackling with Clint humming all the Christmas songs he could remember. He even sang _"It's the most wonderful time of the year"_ , which made Bucky laugh, so it wasn't the worst Christmas he ever had.

"When is our ride getting here?" Bucky asked a while later, still huddled against Clint, but looking a lot better.

"ETA is 3 hours. I don't think we're getting back in time for Christmas." Clint answered after checking the time, a little disappointed that their first Christmas by themselves was a bust.

"Shame your plans got ruined, doll. What were you planning, anyway? You didn't tell me anything."

"It wasn't all that much. I was gonna make you breakfast in bed…" Bucky let out a disbelieving laugh and Clint would get indignated if he hadn't burned breakfast just yesterday before they left. "Ok, I wasn't going to _make it,_ but I was gonna take it to you in bed, so same thing."

"I'm sure Simone's waffles would've tasted great."

"She does makes the best waffles. Anyway, then we would have opened the presents and spent the whole day watching Die Hard."

"Die Hard?"

"It's a Christmas movie and you can't change my mind. Anyway, my plan was to spend the whole day just the two of us, so it isn't a complete loss." Clint said, and he really meant it. Now that they weren't freezing to death anymore, it wasn't so bad.

"If you wanna look at it that way… I say we cancel today and declare tomorrow Christmas instead."

"I don't think you can cancel a day, Buck."

"Ok, boomer."

"I'm not a… you can't just… I'm never showing you memes again" Clint spluttered indignantly while Bucky laughed at him " Oh yeah, laugh it up. See if I bribe Simone for waffles for you anymore."

"Ok, ok, I take it back. But I still say we cancel today and have Christmas tomorrow." Bucky was still laughing and then stopped to cock his head to the side, listening to something outside. "And on that note, our ride is here."

Clint couldn't hear it, but he trusted Bucky's ear a lot more than his aids. And true to form, it only took twenty minutes for Bobbi to appear at the entrance of the cave.

"Don't you guys look cozy! C'mom, boys, May is waiting on the quinjet." Bobbi said while smirking at them from where she was leaning on the wall, batons twirling even though the only foe around was the snow.

They scrambled to put out the fire and get to the quinjet as fast as they could because one simply does not leave The Calvary waiting. And because it was still fucking cold outside and the quinjets had heaters.

The trip back to New York passed in a blur and they decided to skip debrief because… Well, because both of them hated debriefs and Steve totally owned them one. So in what felt like an blink of an eye compared to the hours out in the cold, they were back in the apartment in Bed-Stuy, with Lucky getting underfoot and almost tripping Clint when he was trying to take off his boots.

"Hey, Clint." Bucky's voice came from behind Clint, who had given up on trying to balance on one foot and just sat down to get his boots off, Lucky still running circles around him.

"What?"

"It's still Christmas."

"I thought you'd cancelled it?" He answered distractedly, a little busy trying to get his socks back from the mutt.

"Yeah, but can we still do one thing today?"

_Aha! I'm still better then you, pizza dog!_

"Of course, Buck, what do y-" Clint's voice cut out when he turned to face Bucky, who was knelling next to their lopsided tree holding a ring on his flesh hand.

"Wanna try to keep me warm for all the other Christmas?"

Clint scrambled to get to Bucky, not knowing if he should answer, kiss or get the ring first; trying to do all at once and only managing to send both of them to the ground on a tangled and laughing heap.

"Was that a yes, darling?" Asked Bucky, chuckling under him.

"Yes, of course it was!" Clint answered while making grabbing fingers at the ring and then, finally, kissing Bucky untill neither of them had any breath left.

"Most wonderful time of the year, indeed."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, @romanoffrights ! You asked for hurdling for warmth and I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
